She Won't Cry
by RavenAbyss
Summary: Toph can't help but notice something is wrong with 17 year old Lin. So she asks Katara to take a loot at her. What they find will cause Lins world to come crashing down. Oneshot slight Linzen.


:3 So I was haveing writters block with my Kingdom Hearts story, and decided to write this. The idea popped into my head while I was working at my summer job. Needless to say it was a long day because I couldn't wait to get home and start typeing. I've been obssessing over The Legend of Korra latley and Lin, I love her. She is my favorite character not only because she is Tophs daugter and she can kick butt but also because of her past relationship with Tenzin. I admit, I ship Linzen. Now those of you who love Pema don't worry, I don't hate her. I actually like her as a character and she has got some guts to take Lins man. In this story I wanted to mainly focuse on Toph and her relationship with Lin. Because I'm dying to know what type of mother Toph was.

*Also I will be posting Avatar and Kingdom Hearts fan art on deviantart soon. In a few weeks my graphic tablet will be in and once I get used to drawing on it (I heard its hard to get used to) I will post them on there. My deviantart name is ARavensAbyss (:( I wanted the same name as my fanfiction account but its taken). I already have some of my work on there but you can't see it good because I did't have a scanner. So I hope you guys check it out later.*

Disclaimer: I Do not own Avatar or the Legend of Korra. Nor do I own any of the characters. If I did everyone would already know who Lins father is by now :(

* * *

Toph gave a sigh of relief as her feet finally meet solid ground again. Even after traveling back and forth on the ferry for years, she still felt uneasy when on boats.

"They just had to live on an island didn't they?" she said quietly to herself.

She made her way toward the temple, her muscles aching with each step. Her job wasn't an easy one, though she enjoyed every minute of it. Lately she had been particularly busy, and now that she finally had some free time she was on her way to talk to a certain water bender.

Toph felt the ground beneath her change to wood. She stopped, focusing on the vibrations she soon found a set of footsteps she knew all too well. Twinkle toes, she smirked. She turned right making her way through the corridors until she met a door. She threw it open without even bothering to knock. A gasp filled the air along with the sound of glass hitting the wood flooring.

"Toph!" Aang yelled.

Toph rested her hands on her hips and laughed, "Did I scare you twinkle toes?"

"You made me spill my tea! Couldn't you knock first?"

"Calm down. Look I just need to talk to Katara for a bit." she said ignoring his question and taking a seat at the table.

"She's in the kitchen. I'll get her" She heard Aang leave the room and couldn't help but notice how quite it was without their kids around. And by that she mainly meant Bumi, not that she was complaining the two were actually very fond of each other. She took pride in knowing she had taught him some of his best pranks and jokes. It wasn't long before she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room.

"Hello Toph. It's been a while." Katara continued "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah you, not Aang." She pointed in his general direction. "Out."

"What?" Aang asked "But this is my house"

"It's private" Toph stated "Don't make me bend you out of here."

Aang was about to reply when Katara interrupted "You know Aang, if she does that you will be the one who fixes the damages." This made him give in.

"You heard her twinkle toes." Toph smiled

He was out of the room now "Will you stop with the Nickname? Were like 40. I have three kids you have a ki-"Katara shut the door.

"Sorry about that. Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well I'm blind so I can't really see you about anything" She joked.

"Fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" Katara said slightly irritated.

Toph was quite for a minute. She really didn't know how to say it. She wasn't good at these kinds of things, but her maternal instincts told her something was wrong. She ran her hand through her hair and leaned on the table.

"It's Lin… She…Well she…" Toph couldn't help but get a bit frustrated at herself "Look, Lin is 17 now and she hasn't gotten her period yet."

She heard Katara hold back a laugh "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Toph said angrily "She should have started by now. All the girls her age already have."

"Look Toph, some girls are just late bloomers. I'm sure she will get it don't worry."

Toph sighed placing her head in her hand "Can you just do some of your water bending and have a look at her? I'm worried." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll have a look when they get back from school." She walked to the other end of the table and took a seat. "It's kind of fun, you know."

"what?"

"Watching you act like a mother. I'm not saying it in a bad way; it's just remembering the way you acted when we were kids. Thinking back it's hard to imagine you as a mother."

Toph leaned back in her chair "I've really matured huh?" Katara was quiet and Toph hadn't really expected her to answer. She knew she was still really childish, and in the beginning the thought of being a mother scared her. But after having Lin she found it very enjoyable.

"Well she is a lot like you." Katara said "Tomboyish, stubborn, sarcastic, and great at earth and metal bending. I think the only difference is she's more serious than you."

Toph crossed her arms and smiled "A chip off the old block. She's going to be a great earth bender. Although she's got a long way to go before she out bends me."

Toph jump when she heard the clock chime. One… Two… Three…

"They should be getting back soon. Will Lin be stopping by today?" Katara asked

"Of course she will, always does. She and Tenzin have been inseparable since they were kids after all."

"That's true. Best friends. You might as well glue the two together." She laughed

Toph tried to but couldn't. She had noticed the way the vibrations changed whenever the two were around each other. It was just the slightest change and only she would notice it. They were more than friends. Or at least felt more than that toward each other. That's one of the things that scared her. And it's the reason she was coming to Katara for this. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It wasn't long before Toph could feel the vibrations of footsteps making their way toward the room.

"There here."

The door opened and three teenagers entered the room.

"Toph!" Bumi yelled in delight rushing over to give her a tight hug.

"Mother?" Lin asked "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lin" She chocked "Bumi will you let go?"

"No way! I haven't seen my favorite earth bender in forever."

"Bumi" she heard Tenzin warn.

"Alright." He let go of her and she was able to breathe again

"Mrs. Bei Fong" Tenzin greeted

"Tenzin, always so formal. It makes me feel old"

"You are old mother." Lin said "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with Katara."

"Is it about…" she paused because of the boys in the room "that?"

"Yeah." She suddenly felt her daughter's vibrations change. She was nervous. No doubt her face was still the same on the outside though. No matter how good she was at hiding her emotions her mother would still be able to tell exactly what she was feeling.

"I see."

"Lin?" Tenzin questioned.

"Lin" Katara stood up "Follow me sweetheart." The two left the room leaving Toph and the two boys to set at the table quietly.

"You didn't get her pregnant did you?" Bumi asked his brother

"What! Of course not! I would never! W-were just friends nothing more…Mrs. Bei Fong please understand, I would never do something like that. It would be highly inappropriate."

"Relax Tenzin, I know you wouldn't. After all, you think I haven't noticed Lin sneaking you into her room at night?" Tenzin was silent with shock, "Trust me. If I had felt any of _those_ vibrations I would have earth bended you both to Ba Sing Se and back."

"So that's where you've been sneaking off to?" Bumi asked

"Tenzin, how long have you two been seeing each other now?"

Tenzin sighed "Two years now."

She was surprised "Really? That long? But why keep it secret?"

"If my parents found out I would never hear the end of it."

"Hes got it rough" Bumi chimed in "The whole air bender race rest in his ability to find a woman."

Toph was afraid of this. Without knowing it Aang and Katara had put a lot of pressure on their youngest son. And if there was something wrong with Lin…

"Toph?"She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Katara had entered the room again.

"I need you back here."Toph stood up and followed Katara into one of the extra rooms.

"Is Lin in here?" She asked

"Im on the bed." Lin moved her legs and placed her feet on the floor so her mother could see. Toph walked over and took a seat beside her.

"You had every right to be worried." Katara said.

Toph felt her own heart stop and felt Lins body tense up, "Bad news?"

"She hasn't gotten her period because her ovaries have completely failed. Even If they were working just the slightest she would have had it already."

"And that means what exactly?" Lin asked

"You're infertile Lin."

She froze she couldn't believe it "What? That can't be right."

"I'm sorry Lin. But hey, there are other things you could do. There's adoption, or you might decide that you don't even want kids."

"It's not that simple Katara." Toph said. This was what she had been afraid. She remembered the time Lin had learned her facial injuries would scar. That was bad enough. But this?

Toph put her hand on her daughters shoulder only to have it pushed away "Lin"

She felt the bed move as Lin stood up, the door slamming only seconds later.

She wouldn't cry. Not here, not now. Lin stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She had to get out of here. She walked past Tenzin and Bumi not bothering to make eye contact, ignoring Tenzins questions. She was almost out of the building when she began to hear running and Tenzins voice calling after her. She stepped outside slamming her foot into the ground as she did so. A huge slab of earth shot out of the ground blocking the doorway. That will slow him down, she thought. Lin didn't need him chasing after her right now.

She boarded the ferry keeping her eyes locked on Republic City. It seemed to Lin that every day the city changed. Buildings were destroyed, new ones were built, and new streets were made. It just keep getting bigger. She wished her mother could see it, she deserved to after all the work she did protecting it. Sure she could get the basics of the buildings with her bending but there were details and colors she would never be able to see. Lin wanted to protect this city to. She was a Bei Fong after all. Bei Fong, the thought made tears start to form in her eyes. She couldn't pass on the family name. She couldn't be wit- No, she thought pushing back the tears. Not here. She had always refused to cry with others around.

The ferry reached the city and Lin rush home weaving her way through the crowded streets until she reach their solid stone house. The walls were white and the roof and trim were green, the Bei Fong family crest was carved into the door. She walked up to the front door and unlocked it stepping into what seemed a long hallway. Only an earth bender could access the rooms. Her mother had wanted earth bending incorporated into their lives as much as possible. Lin stopped at the end of the hallway and placed her hand on the wall shoving it lightly. The slab of rock gave way forming a door way. She stepped inside then pushed the slab back into place. It looked as though it had never been moved.

Despite the way the house was made the rooms were basically normal. Lins room was no different. The two big windows on the far side let in a lot of light, giving the room a warm feeling. A desk set by one of the windows, a practice cable lay coiled up on top of it. Next to it was a bookshelf, though it didn't have many books. Lin really didn't enjoy reading that much, she had better ways to spend her time. Her bed was on the right side of the room, its green earth kingdom sheets touching the stone floor ever so lightly. She threw herself onto the bed and wrapped herself in the blankets.

She wanted to cry, to scream, but nothing came out. The tears she felt earlier were gone, replaced by numbness. She couldn't pass on the family name she couldn't be with Tenzin anymore. Not that he would want to be with her after this. The time they had spent together talking about growing up, getting married, starting a family, all of it felt like lies.

Lin heard the "door" open but didn't bother turning around.

"You okay?" her mother asked

"I'm fine." Lin replied firmly. She just wanted to be alone right now.

Her mother sighed "Lin, what have I told you about lying?"

"Only do it when you know you'll get away with it."

"That's my girl" Lin felt the bed sag as her mother sat down. "Now talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You're lying again." She stroked Lins hair

"I'm a Bei Fong mother, but I can't pass on the family name." Lin said "I have failed our family."

"No you haven't Lin. Bei Fong is only a name nothing else. Besides you know you could never fail your father and I."

"But the Bei Fong name is famous thanks to you. How could I just let that die?" She said bitterly turning to face her mother. She was surprised to see a small smile on her face.

"You don't. You make it legendary. That way it will never be forgotten."

"But…" Lin tried to say, she could feel tears start to form again.

"Tenzin?"

"You knew?" Her mother nodded. Lin should have known she couldn't get anything past her. Lin wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her head into her shoulder. Something she hadn't done since she was small.

"He wouldn't want me anymore would he?" She asked her voice starting to crack."The scar, now this? Might as well take my bending away next."

"Don't say that. And of course he would want you." She said stroking Lins hair "But Tenzin has a responsibility. You know that. It doesn't matter what feelings he has for you or anyone for that matter. His responsibility comes first." It was just like her mother to tell her the truth. She wasn't one to give false hope.

"I know. I know." Lin started to cry.

"I told Katara not to mention anything to anyone. I thought you might want to be the one to tell him."

Lin just nodded and continued to cry. She didn't want to tell him but she would. She felt like she had to.

It wasn't long before Lin had cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms. When she awoke she started off toward Air Temple Island. She had already decided she wouldn't cry anymore. And she didn't. She didn't cry when she told him. And she didn't cry when she saw the look on his face or when she heard his pleading to stay.

During the years after their break up Tenzin had tried multiple times to fix things with her. She said no each time. Eventually telling him she didn't want kids even if she could have them, that she didn't want to settle down. That was the last time he tried.

Lin didn't cry when he meet Pema. She didn't cry during their wedding. And she didn't cry when their children were born. She didn't cry and she wouldn't cry.

* * *

:3 Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was only my second fanfiction and my first oneshot. I may write more avatar once I finish my kindom Hearts fanfiction, because I hope to wrap it up in a couple of chapters. Until then "Be the leaf"


End file.
